One Lonely Summer
by Wamakai
Summary: A heartbroken and lonely Fire Lord Zuko is in for a bit of a surprise as his old friend Toph comes over to visit for the summer.  Pairings: Mainly Zoph, slight Kataang and Sukka. Please don't read if you don't approve.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER, NOR DO I CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO IT, ANY OF THE CHARCTERS, OR LOCATIONS IN THIS FAN FICTION STORY. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.**

**Chapter 1**

Fire Lord Zuko looked out onto the world from his balcony and sighed deeply. A lot had changed in the last few years.

The Avatar, had fulfilled prophecy and his duty and brought peace to the four nations. How long had it been since he had travelled with the group of five, on a mission to destroy the Fire Lord Ozai, his father? He counted them mentally.

Ten years! Ten long years. It seemed like a life. His whole life had changed in more ways than he could count.

His sister, Azula, had escaped from where she was being held and had not been heard from in almost six of those ten years. The Avatar, now his closest friend and ally had begun his own family. Toph had returned to her parents and was now a great earth bending master, sought after by many a student, mostly because of her metal-bending abilities.

Sokka had agreed to become the chief of the Southern Water tribe, had married Suki, and the village had become quite prosperous. They had grown significantly in number and from the latest reports, had been growing ever since. Now there were close to two hundred families living there. The damage Zuko's great grandfather Sozin had begun was slowly being repaired.

His beloved Mai had agreed to marry him when he turned twenty one and he had been so happy. Even _she_ had showed emotion for once. It was a very big deal! Things had begun to look up for him.

He smiled at the memory. That was all he had left; a mere memory of happiness. He hadn't seen his former friends since the birth of Aang and Katara's first child, a little girl whom they named Kya, after Katara's mother.

Before that, it was for the birth of Sokka and Suki's first child, named Paku, after Sokka's grandfather.

Before that, they had all come for Mai's funeral.

It had been a dark day in Fire Nation History. It was meant to be the happiest day of his life... but Mai had died in childbirth and Zuko had lost his first child as well.

He had gone into a rage and almost turned back to his old ways. For a few days, he was sure he had, but he had recovered... In a manner of speaking.

The memories still hurt. He had not been able to fully express his grief, had never really allowed himself to express it, and so, had buried himself in his work. Even now he had a dozen reports to look over and several crises to resolve. Sighing again, he turned from the window and sat back down at his desk. He reached for his cup of Jasmine tea and smiled slightly. At least his uncle had offered _**some**_ comfort in that troubling time.

"Destiny is a funny thing," his uncle had simply said. He had understood his uncle, for once, but even in his grief, he'd had an entire nation to run. He couldn't let things get out of hand. His uncle had moved back to the Fire Nation, having established another tea shop nearby, and always stopped by often. Zuko sipped his tea. His uncle always did know how to make good tea. He would have to remember to stop by his new shop later that day.

The Fire Lord shook his head, smiling slightly again, picked up his brush, and began a letter to one of his generals.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Mother, I am not going to embarrass you, I promise. I just want to take a few days off, a holiday. I'm sure I'll be welcome. I won't bother anyone..."

Toph felt her mother's indecision. Her father was getting upset. She could tell. She had left home once, and when she had finally returned, her father had allowed her some liberties on condition that they knew where she was going. It was the least he could do to keep hold of the only teacher of the few metal benders who now existed. Once the king of Ba Sing Se had leaned of her abilities, she had been ordered to teach some of the earth bending guards how to metal bend, a skill which, all agreed, could come in very handy during a war.

Of course this brought more honour to the household and her father could not hold her back any longer. But now she wanted to go to the Fire Nation to visit Fire Lord Zuko for the summer. That was too far away and too long a time. He would lose her again, he just knew it.

Lao Bei Fong looked at his blind daughter and then at his wife who pleaded with him. Toph had a quick temper and no matter what he did, he knew she would find a way to leave anyway. It was better to give in and salvage his pride than have it shattered again. The fact that two highly paid bounty hunters couldn't get one blind girl to cooperate had been the source of many a joke since and he was often jeered for it. He shut his eyes and sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Very well Toph. You are a young woman now and I know you can take care of yourself, but I just want you to be careful. Maybe you should take one of the guards with you?"

"I will be careful father, thank you. I _**can**_ take care of myself," she began to say, but noted the slight rise in his heartbeat and smiled adding, "but if you think I should be escorted, so be it."

"Good. It's settled then. How soon will you leave?" Toph smirked and sat up straighter.

"As soon as you can arrange an escort."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER, NOR DO I CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO IT, ANY OF THE CHARCTERS, OR LOCATIONS IN THIS FAN FICTION STORY. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.**

**Chapter 2**

"I can't believe I'm back here," Toph said to her guard. He hadn't spoken a single word to her and she was getting tired of these one-sided conversations. They would get to the port soon. She sighed and took off her shoes. She could 'see' better without them. Besides, nobody had to know she was barefoot under her beautiful jade gown. Her mother had made it her sole aim to drown out any of Toph's tomboyish behaviour under layers of silken fabric and make-up, but only Mei Lee, her personal maid, knew any of her secret disobedience.

She would have loved to make this trip on the back of the Avatar's flying bison, but Appa and Aang were a long way away. She wondered how the new baby was doing. She hadn't been able to visit, but wished she could, if only just to find out what everyone was doing in the new era of peace.

Oh well, she thought, the Fire Lord would have to do. She brushed some wayward curls of her now long dark hair from her face and felt the soft sea breeze. It had truly been a long time. The last time she had come this way hadn't been a happy occasion.

**OoOoO**

Zuko had greeted her at the door. She had come with her parents to pay their respects to the late Fire Lady Mai. It was almost unbelievable. To think that she had been to their wedding only two short years before.

"I am so glad to see you again Toph," he said. She heard the slight crack in his voice and it broke her heart. She might not have been very good at showing affection, but she had formed a bond with the now Fire Lord Zuko back when he was still the banished prince and was teaching Aang to fire bend. Toph could tell that Zuko had loved Mai. He had been so nervous on their wedding day and she could tell how happy they were to have each other.

"It's good to see you too," she said and smiled. He hadn't even noticed her joke. The funeral had been hard on him. She could tell that Zuko had been uncomfortable during the entire ceremony. When the body was burned as was the only way to send off Fire Nation royalty, he had disappeared and she hadn't interacted with him for the rest of her visit there.

According to Aang who was the last to have seen him, he wasn't the same as he had been before. It was like something inside of him had died with Mai and their child. Toph breathed deep and smiled. She would make sure the hot-headed Fire Lord didn't spend too much time alone or unhappy. If there was anything she had learned from spending time with Katara, it was how to cheer someone up. Even Sokka knew he could count on her, despite her sarcastic remarks.

Turning, she headed for the gang plank without waiting for the burly mute guard. He wasn't of much help anyway. He'd disappeared every night during the voyage. Like everyone else, he had imagined that Toph was a helpless blind woman with little sense.

Toph had followed him silently one night and discovered that he and some of the sailors were very busy drinking themselves into a stupor. She had known he wouldn't be very reliable, but if it made her father happy to have him around, she would bear with him.

Making her way through the port market, the guard at least made himself useful and got her a palanquin for her to travel in. She would have preferred to walk, but she could do that once she got to the palace. It didn't hurt to show at least some of the 'good breeding' her mother had so desperately tried to teach her.

She shifted and tried to get comfortable. If the port was as crowded as it sounded, she would be stuck in traffic for a while yet.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"My Lord, Lady Toph Bei Fong is here to see you. Shall I admit her?"

Zuko looked up from his work stunned. He hadn't seen Toph in while. She hadn't been to see the new children and he hadn't had a chance to visit her and see for himself how she was doing.

"Of course. Please see to it that her things are taken up to the royal guest rooms," he said rising. His work could wait a few minutes. Toph Bei Fong had come all this way for a visit? It was unexpected, but a very pleasant surprise. He followed one corridor then another then went down the steps to the foyer. Nothing in the world could have prepared him for the sight that greeted his eyes at the front door.

Out of a richly decorated palanquin stepped a graceful young woman, all dressed in Jade and forest green with gold trim. Long dark curls framed her face beautifully and the little jewellery she had on only served to stupefy him more. Her sightless pale green eyes were turned in his direction and for a moment, he wondered if she could see him.

"So, are you going to just stand there gawking or are you going to welcome me in Sparky?" came her familiar voice with a mischievous grin he knew only too well. She had caught him off guard.

"My apologies. Welcome Toph. It's so good to see you again."

"Likewise," she said.

He laughed lightly as she bowed and he took her hand in greeting. He had the servants take her things up to her room and offered to take her to his garden. It had been a while since he had been there. He and Mai had fed the turtle ducks together once or twice...

"So, what brings you all the way here Toph?" he asked trying to think of other things.

"Well, you actually. I haven't heard from you in a while and I thought it would be nice to come and see what the Fire Lord is up to," she said with a smile.

"Well, it does get little lonely here. The servants are all rather busy, and I have meetings to attend and documents to sign and send..."

"So I'm not missing much?" she asked.

"No, not much," he said and turned away. If Mai was there, he would have had much more to talk about.

"You're thinking of her again," she said drawing him out of his thoughts.

"What? No, I'm not thinking about her, I just have lot on my mind, that's all." Toph turned to the sunset and smiled hugging herself.

"You're lying. I can tell you know."

Zuko silently cursed himself. Of course she knew. She was the one person he couldn't lie to, even with a straight face. She wouldn't be able to see his face anyway.

"It's okay to miss her, you know. You don't have to push her aside..."

"I really don't want to talk about this Toph," he said quietly, his husky voice beginning to crack again. She understood.

"I should go and freshen up. I'm here if you want to talk. We have the whole summer."

She squeezed his hand and walked slowly back the way they had come leaving Zuko to his troubled thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER, NOR DO I CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO IT, ANY OF THE CHARCTERS, OR LOCATIONS IN THIS FAN FICTION STORY. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.**

Toph went on a tour of the palace herself. Of course Zuko could take her, but she had a feeling she had touched a sore spot in her overly sensitive friend that would take quite a while to heal. She walked up the stairs to her room, but didn't stop there. There was a junction at the end of the corridor and she wanted to explore it. She got to the end of the hall and decided to take a right turn, towards the dying sun.

A little mischief would bring her back to her old self. Now, if she could get some time alone with some rocks, she was sure she could manage more than a little mischief. She would go out into the village the next day to see for herself. Maybe she could also convince Sparks to take her to Ember Island. She never really did get that life-changing field trip of hers... She smiled to herself and congratulated her genius. What better way to kill two birds with one stone!

She got to the end of a marble corridor and went down another and another. She was going to love being in the palace. There was just so much to explore!

**OoOoO**

Zuko stepped out onto the balcony and caught sight of Toph walking casually down a corridor. He smiled to himself. Typical Toph. She couldn't stay in one place for more than a few moments. He would have to ask the servants not to get in her way. A strange request, for sure, but it would keep the peace.

He turned and looked at the painting he'd had done of him and Mai in the garden. She looked lovely with the flower in her hand. Of course she had fought tooth and nail not to have the flower there, but it worked all the same. Zuko had the artist do one painting without it and another with it. That way, they would both get what they wanted. He felt the familiar pain of loss stab his heart and quickly pushed it away. The people at the port were complaining of some strange disease that needed the immediate attention of the Fire Nation's best doctors.

**OoOoO**

The next day, Toph went to visit her old friend, Zuko's uncle Iroh. She'd heard that he had a new tea shop nearby and she wanted to find out what he'd been up to since the last time they had met.

She'd hoped Zuko would be able to escort her, but he'd already left by the time she woke up. She had to admit that she didn't mind the nice comfortable palace beds, but sleeping in them put a serious damper on her ability to feel any kind of movement. They were too well cushioned. She would have to find a way to catch Zuko the next day.

The tea shop was pretty busy when she stepped in. A serving maid nearly bumped into her. Sweet aromas of Jasmine and Ginseng filled the air. Everyone knew that Iroh's tea was the best in the four nations. Toph smiled as she felt her old friend's familiar steps in the general direction of the kitchen. She sat at one of the tables and asked for the finest tea they had to serve.

"Ah, so you have finally come for a visit, my young friend," came a familiar old voice.

"Well, I heard I could find not only the best pai-sho player, but also the best tea I could ever have in the four nations right here. Imagine the odds," she said with a smile.

Iroh sat across from her after setting her tea before her.

"It is good to see you again. What brings you to the Fire Nation?" he asked in a friendly voice. Toph couldn't imagine him being anything else.

"Well, to be honest, I came to see Sparky." Iroh watched her sip her tea and smiled wider.

"Perhaps you would like to join me in my room upstairs where we can discuss this matter more?" he asked. Toph nodded and took his arm.

The room upstairs was small, but quite homely. There was a little fire going to keep the draughty room warm.

"Please have a seat. I hope you had a good journey," he said and served her another cup of tea.

"It was good. I still prefer to travel on the Avatar's sky bison though," she said with a chuckle.

"I haven't seen Aang in a while. I hear he has a family of his own now. How are the new parents faring? Do you know?"

Toph told Iroh all he knew of her travelling companions and her achievements to that time.

"The first metal bender. That must be big achievement for you."

"It is," Toph admitted, "but I just need a little time doing something other than teaching earth benders to bend metal. It's nice to take some time off. Though if I don't find anything other than exploring the palace to do, I'll go mad!"

Iroh laughed.

"My nephew hasn't been attending to his guest so well, has he?" he asked. They sat in a companionable silence as they sipped their tea leaving the question unanswered.

"He hasn't forgotten," Iroh said breaking the silence. Toph put down her cup and gathered her gown around her if only to find something to do with her hands.

"I know," she said softly, "he loved her."

"Yes he did. What Mai and Zuko shared was special. I wasn't sure what to expect from her, but she made him happy. Since she passed, Zuko hasn't been the same. He hasn't laughed the same way he used to. Something has died inside of him..." he said and looked at the blind girl.

"I thought he seemed different."

"Zuko has a terrible habit of keeping his pain inside. What he doesn't know is that it will destroy him. Already his health is in danger. He works to drown out the pain. He is afraid to face it, but when he does he can then begin to heal."

Another silence prevailed. Toph was knew Zuko was hurting, but she wasn't sure what she could do when Zuko barely let her in as it was.

"What can I do?" she asked.

"You, my little friend, need to help Zuko face his grief. He must rid himself of the pain if he is to become whole again. If he hides his pain, it will consume him. This is a journey that could hurt both of you, but a very necessary one, not just for my nephew, but for the entire Fire Nation."

Toph nodded. Zuko's health was very important and if that meant hurting him, then so be it. She would figure out a way to make him his old self again. He could hide all he wanted, but the stubborn earth bender wouldn't give in until she'd broken through that shell of his. She smiled reassuringly at the old man.

"Leave Fire Lord Moody to me. I know how to get him to behave," she said. Iroh smiled back and patted her shoulder.

"Be careful Toph, and the spirits be with you. Do not give in no matter how bad things get. What courage you have, you should keep with you at all times," he said and rested a hand on her shoulder. Toph reached up and covered his hand with hers. It was nice to have someone to talk to. And now she had a mission too. She wouldn't fail. She couldn't fail.

She thanked Iroh and left to return to the palace. It was getting late and she still needed to find a suitable stone to shape to her liking. The meteor rock Sokka had given her was back in the earth kingdom and there was no way she was going back for it.

She made a detour to the river nearby looking for the best kind of rock. Maybe the smooth ones in the riverbed would provide some comfort. She lifted her skirts and waded in, bending every now and then to pick up a pebble or two.

She found at least five to her liking and waded out of the river again. It was so good to be back in nature's company. She hadn't had much of a chance to experience this in the ten years since the end of the war. It was quite refreshing.

Suddenly, Toph stopped. There was another heartbeat not too far away. It was a strangely familiar heartbeat, and one that brought her defences to the fore, but she couldn't tell why. Whoever it was was also being very light on their feet meaning they did not want to make any noise. Toph put her stones away in the folds of her gown and cautiously took up an earth bending stance. Of course anyone watching her would not be able to tell. She decided to let the intruder make their own judgement of just how vulnerable she was.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder and pretended to bask in the warm sunshine. The other person stayed only a moment longer then quickly left. She relaxed after the intruder had gone a significance distance away. Whoever it was, she had a feeling they would be back and just like her, they would be up for some trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER, NOR DO I CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO IT, ANY OF THE CHARCTERS, OR LOCATIONS IN THIS FAN FICTION STORY. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.**

**Chapter 4**

"Toph! Where have you been?" asked Zuko rushing to her. He took her arms and examined her intently.

"Relax. I just went for a walk around town. I can take care of myself you know," she said trying to wriggle free from his grasp.

"You left your guard behind and you didn't tell anyone where you had gone. I was just... well, worried," he said and let go of her. Toph pretended to smooth the wrinkles of her gown feeling rather awkward. Under normal circumstances, she would be thoroughly vexed at having someone worry so much about her, she would have thrown a mad fit! But coming from Zuko, it wasn't the same. It was... sweet.

"Well, I'm here now so don't worry about me Sparky. I'm a big girl you know," she said with a smile and punched his shoulder then went up to her room. Zuko rubbed his shoulder with a smile as he watched the young earth bender walk away. He was relieved she was safe. He would have to make a point of assigning a new guard to her. The one she had come with was pretty much useless.

Zuko looked up at the setting sun and sighed. Azula was still out there somewhere, and only the gods knew what she was planning, whether revenge or to turn over a new leaf. He could never be too sure, nor could he be too careful. Azula was too powerful a force to be underestimated, and in her mental state, even more of a threat. He would have to find some way to keep Toph safe and still allow her the freedom to have a wonderful summer. Perhaps if he was with her, he could protect her.

Zuko smiled. He needed a little break anyway. Perhaps a holiday on Ember Island would loosen him up a bit. He left the front courtyard and began making plans for his trip.

**OoOoO**

Toph sat alone in her room deep in thought. Whoever had been spying on her would be watching her and she needed to be on her guard. She wasn't sure that she should tell Zuko anything about it. He was too concerned with other things and besides, he was in no shape to begin worrying about her. He had already been very worried about her coming back a little late and she had a feeling he would turn overprotective if he knew. She would deal with the intruder herself.

Picking up her stones, she began to rotate them slowly in her hands. A little earth was enough to keep an earth bender busy for hours. She smiled slightly remembering how she and Aang had first met. Twinkletoes had been the first one to knock her out of the fighting ring back at home. The humiliation was unbelievable! But then, she gained some respect for the Avatar and later, their adventure would change her whole life.

She put down her stones and hugged her knees to her. A lot had changed for them in the last ten years. She had gained all the respect she ever wanted, and more. She had her family with her now. All her friends, saving Sparky of course, were happy and safe. She could actually play a part in saving the Fire Nation now. She was happy too, yes, but she missed the others and their adventures together. They all had their own families now and their own lives live. She was still alone.

"So is Zuko," said a little voice in her head. She stopped and sat up straight. Zuko _**was**_ alone! The math did make sense... but he was recovering from having lost his one true love and besides, she didn't like Sparky in that way...

"Oh, you don't, huh? Are you absolutely sure?" came the same voice again. Toph hugged her knees again and rested her chin on them. She and Zuko had shared a special kind of bond. They would always be friends, she knew that for a fact. To think about romance with him was more than a little awkward for her, though not entirely what she would call disgusting...

A knock on her door drew her from her thoughts and she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She could at least try to tell who it was on the other side of the door.

Her heart did a little flip as she realised that it was Zuko. Clearing her throat and gaining some composure, she breathed deep and said, "Come in."

Zuko stepped into the still dark room and smiled.

"I guess you don't need lamps when you're blind, huh?" he asked taking a wick to light the lamp nearest him.

"Not really. There's nothing particularly interesting for me to see, is there?" she asked with a smile of her own. Zuko chuckled and turned to face her.

"I'm sorry about today. I know you can take care of yourself Toph, it's just that... well, I have to worry about so many things and..."

Toph stopped him.

"It's okay. I get it. I'm not mad or anything. Is there any special reason why you came to see me?"

"Oh, well, yeah. I was thinking that maybe I should take some time off. I'm... uh... heading to Ember Island first thing tomorrow morning. Maybe you'd like to come with me?" he asked awkwardly. Toph felt him shuffle his feet and smiled a little.

"Sure. I'll get ready. Thanks for letting me know."

An awkward silence followed as Zuko looked around the room.

"I hope the room's okay," he said and moved away from her.

"Yeah, it's great," said Toph sitting on the bed and smiling. She could feel his heartbeat get slightly faster.

"Is something wrong?" she asked before she allowed herself to jump to conclusions.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to make sure you weren't mad at me." She knew he was lying, but said nothing.

Zuko turned to look at Toph and something stirred deep within him. A feeling that he was sure he'd never known began to unfurl inside him and he wasn't sure how comfortable he was around her any more. Her long dark hair fell in beautiful curls all the way down to her waist and some of it draped over the front of her emerald green gown. Her pale green eyes were turned towards the lamp's light, a small wistful smile on her lips. She looked... well, she looked positively stunning!

Toph had really grown in the past decade, more than he expected. The young earth bender was a serious force to contend with now in more ways than one.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he opened his mouth, ready to say something else but seemed to change his mind.

"Well, sleep well. I'll send servants for you in the morning," he finally said then put out the lamp and left.

Toph sat in the darkness and hugged her knees to her again, this time with a little smile. Maybe her and Zuko wasn't such a bad idea.

**OoOoOoOoO**

In the morning, the maids Zuko had promised came for Toph to help her prepare. She was given a bath and clean fresh clothes. She was given the scent she had picked in the market weeks before in Gaoling. The fresh scent of pine and oak. She loved it particularly for the trees they represented; strength and perseverance.

When she got to the front steps of the palace, she felt Zuko's heartbeat and smiled. He hadn't seen her yet. She heard him giving orders for their things to be moved to another carriage. Then he looked up and saw her. She was a vision in green. He smiled watching her come down the steps.

"Toph, you look... um, well, really good."

"Why thank you Sparky. I'm sure you look good too," she said with a smirk. He couldn't help but laugh. He took her hand and led her to the breakfast room where they ate in companionable silence then headed for their palanquin. Zuko had got one big enough for the both of them to take them to the shore. From there, they would take a boat to Ember Island.

The trip there was pretty long, but they got there in one piece at least. Toph felt the familiar breeze one could only feel on the island and smiled. Nostalgia; sweet, beautiful, unrestrained nostalgia...

"We're here," he said taking her hand again to help her off the ship. Her mother had thankfully taught her not to refuse every bit of help given to her and besides, Zuko wasn't helping her because she was blind. He was helping her because he was being courteous.

"It feels so familiar," she said letting her feet take in all the sensation around her. The sea to the west, the lapping waves, the shifting sand not too far away, children playing happily... a lot was happening and she was glad for it. Excitement at last!

The house had been redone. There was water flowing in the fountain. She could smell the fairly new paint, even though it had been almost five years since he'd had the place done up. She felt the vibrations of new furniture and ornaments. She wished the others were here. Another pang hit her and she pushed it aside, This trip wasn't all about her. She would make sure of that.

When their things had been put away, Toph and Zuko went for a walk along the beach to relive their memories with the gang together. Of course Zuko had been too busy training the Avatar to bend fire to have any meaningful fun.

"I hear the Ember Island players have been better informed about our adventures," he said smiling.

"Oh no, they still exist? I guess some things don't change. It's a wonder they survived this long!" she said with a chuckle.

"We should go see what they're up to now, just for fun," he said nudging her gently. She nodded and laughed again. Zuko thought he hadn't heard anything half so lovely in years. His gaze softened as the young earth bender told him about one of her particularly difficult students in the art of metal bending. She was lively and animated as she told him about it.

"... and then he fell off! He couldn't do anything for a week and the nurse wouldn't let him out for anything! Boy, was he grumpy," she said in a fit of laughter.

"How's your sand bending by the way?" he asked casually.

"A lot better. I can bend wet sand easily because it's wet and more 'together' than dry sand, but I can bend that too. I've had a lot of time to practice."

To prove it, she stomped in the sand and lifted her hands. Immediately, some sand gave way and formed the fire nation emblem.

"That's amazing," said Zuko examining it.

"Why thank you Princess," she said with a smile as she punched his shoulder. Zuko rubbed his shoulder as she walked past him.

"I seem to recall having asked for a field trip and the last one pretty much sucked," she said. Zuko remembered. Sokka, Aang and Katara had been with him at some point in their adventures when their lives had changed forever. Toph had tried the same thing but it hadn't worked out so well. He had been worried since they couldn't find Aang and the day that Sozin's comet came was nearing.

"I guess I'll have to make up for that, huh?"

"Oh, but you are! And now that I am taking charge of this field trip, you have to do everything I ask you to do," she said crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

"Alright, I give up. So, what do you want to do?"

"What, without a fight? Aaaw, you're no fun Princess..."

Zuko smiled and took her hand leading her down the beach.

"I know when I'm in a losing war," he said.

The rest of the day was spent with the Fire Lord doing Toph's bidding. Ordering him around was fun. She left absolutely no room for argument. At the end of the day, they sat by a bonfire Toph had ordered Zuko to make by the beach.

"So your parents finally gave you the freedom you wanted," he said throwing another log into the fire.

"Well, as much as they would allow. I guess I made them bend their rules a little. They had to let go when the king of Ba Sing Se asked me to go and train his men."

"It must be nice having a family," he said and Toph heard his voice lose some of its brightness. She realised that Zuko was more alone than she was. She had a mother and father and she had made new friends in Gaoling and Omashu and all over the earth kingdom. Zuko had lost his father, his wife and first child, his mother was lost and his sister was mad. He only had his uncle left, and Iroh was getting on in years. Toph rose and went to sit next to him.

She took a deep breath and before she could back out, put her arms around Zuko and hugged him. Forcing herself to be nice, she stayed still with her arms around him.

Zuko looked down at Toph and felt some of the loneliness dissolve. He put his arms around her and smiled as a tear went down his cheek. Another followed it, and another. Toph heard him heave and sat up. She reached for his face and felt the wetness. She would normally jibe him for being such a wuss and call him 'Princess' again, but not this time. She wiped away his tears and smiled gently.

"You have a family too, you know," she said before she could stop herself, "that's what me and the others are for."

Zuko smiled as Toph began to trace the contours and lines of his face, slowly wiping away any moisture there.

"I've never known what you look like," she said in a soft, low voice, as she traced his cheekbones with her fingers, committing every curve to memory.

"I've wondered a lot of times. Twinkletoes is pretty smooth around here." she touched his jaw, "Katara has a much smoother chin and a softer curve right here," she said touching his chin, "Suki too. Sokka is too funny to describe. He threw a fit when I said so," she said with a chuckle.

Zuko looked down at Toph and smiled. She began to trace his lips and felt his hand brush some hair out her face. She felt herself begin to tremble slightly at the contact. She'd never been this close to Zuko. It was exciting and new. The feelings in her were a little uncomfortable, but she held them inside, not knowing whether she should move or not. He laid his hand on her cheek and she felt his face come closer. He was going to kiss her!

Before she could protest, his lips were pressed against hers. All her initial misgivings slowly melted at the heat of such close contact. Zuko was kissing her! And she wasn't about to fight him off either. Sparky knew what he was about for sure. Then she remembered what Iroh had told her. Zuko had kept all his pain inside. He was still scarred on the inside. With his emotional outer shell still as hard as it was, nothing they would ever go through as a couple would fix it. If anything, they would be dooming their relationship. Toph pulled away slowly, her hand on Zuko's neck stroking the hair at his nape gently, his forehead resting on hers.

"We can't..." she said and broke off. How could she say it without hurting him more? He needed to let all his pain go, not add to it.

"I'm sorry, I..." Toph put her fingers on his lips.

"I want to... but we can't, not yet..." she whispered, shutting her eyes. Zuko nodded and pulled away slowly. She missed the contact immediately. She pulled up her knees and sat facing the fire. Zuko stared into the flames, his heart in turmoil. He loved Mai, he had for a long time. He had been sure she would be the only one he would ever love. Her death had broken him completely. He had lost his one chance at being truly happy, beginning his family anew... then Toph came along and he was taken to her like a child to colour. Cursing himself for being so fickle, he turned away from her. They sat there in silence until the fire died, then they went back to the beach house, still not exchanging a single word.

Toph went to her room and shut the door then leaned on it. She put a hand on her lips. Well, to be fair, she _**had**_ asked for a life-changing field trip.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER, NOR DO I CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO IT, ANY OF THE CHARCTERS, OR LOCATIONS IN THIS FAN FICTION STORY. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.**

**Chapter 5**

Zuko had been avoiding her all week. If he wasn't out, he was busy. He was hiding behind his work again. Toph began to worry that she had hurt him too much for him to handle. Iroh had told her that they were on a hard road. Now she saw just how hard a road he meant.

The only time she saw him was for the morning meal and he would say very little. After that, he would disappear for the rest of the day, having left the servants with instructions to give her whatever she needed. Now she was tired of it. She sat on the front steps waiting for him that evening.

Zuko stepped onto the flagstones and saw her. She was as beautiful as ever and seemed to be getting more beautiful as the days went by. He hadn't been able to get their kiss out of his mind, nor could he get rid of the absolute guilt that ate at him every time he thought of her. Toph was becoming a temptation for him and he wanted to avoid making them both uncomfortable. To that effect, he had avoided her any way he could.

"I'm glad I caught you," she said with an edge to her voice.

"Toph..."

"You've been avoiding me," she said matter-of-factly and rose slowly. Just watching her was enough to madden him. He swallowed slowly and looked away.

"I've been busy," he said in his defence. He wasn't exactly telling a lie. He really _**had**_ been busy.

"You're not as busy as you make yourself out to be. Besides, how busy can you be on holiday?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Agni, but wasn't she beautiful! Her fury only served to add to her already impossible beauty. Her hair fell in soft ringlets framing her face, some hiding one of her now bright green eyes from view. What he wouldn't give to... Zuko shook himself and began to walk to the house.

"I've been busy Toph," he repeated as he brushed past her.

"You're lying," she said slowly and walked sadly back to her room. She didn't come down for supper that night so Zuko dined alone.

Sitting in her darkened room, she hugged her knees to herself and sighed. It was a very lonely holiday so far and was going to continue to be if Zuko kept this up. He would have to break his shell to reach out to her now. If he didn't, she would have failed.

The next morning, Toph left her room early. She wanted to feel the first rays of the sun. There was nothing nearly as marvellous as feeling the world come alive around her and she wanted to experience that feeling now when she felt completely lost.

She had sat facing the sea for about an hour when she felt footsteps heading towards her. The good solid ground was much better for telling if someone was coming than the shifty sand, and she was thankful she hadn't gone down to the beach. She didn't much like surprises, but this one was welcome.

"I didn't know you liked to catch the sunrise," said Zuko sitting beside her.

"Didn't you know the very first rays are good for the eyes?" she replied with a smile.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, something they had not done in a long time, then Zuko took Toph's hands in his and spoke again.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm not being a good companion and I've probably ruined the holiday, but if you give me a chance, I can make up for it, I promise." Toph smiled and punched his shoulder. Zuko rubbed it smiling. She had forgiven him.

**OoOoO**

They spent the day in the nearby town catching up on old memories and making new ones. Zuko smiled. At least Toph was happy. Now he wouldn't have to feel the double guilt of displeasing her on her holiday and being so fickle in his feelings towards his late wife.

After Toph had showed off her skill in several games, she and Zuko went down the path leading back to the beach house.

"I haven't had that much fun in ages," he said laughing.

"Glad to hear it Sparky," she said laughing as well.

The walk back seemed to take longer than usual, but neither of them minded. It was a while before Toph noticed that they had been holding hands. She squeezed Zuko's hand to make sure she wasn't imagining it.

Zuko smiled and squeezed back.

"This is nice," he said. Toph brightened a bit. There was no quickening of his heartbeat like before. It was a little saddening though. She wanted to be more to Zuko than just a good friend. She paused in her thoughts. Where had that come from? She was only just thinking the other day how nice it would be to be friends again... Now she wanted more.

Suddenly she stopped. They had been walking through a wooded area for a while, and she could hear a foreign heartbeat a little to their left, and not that far behind them. It was the same one she had felt back in the Fire Nation capital! Her guard came up immediately. Zuko stopped and looked at her puzzled.

"Toph? What's wrong?"

"Someone's following us. They have been for a while..."

Zuko looked around cautiously, unwittingly taking a defensive stance in front of Toph. After a while, the person left. Toph sighed slowly.

"Whoever it is, they've gone," she said.

"I think we should hurry back," said Zuko in a slightly panicked tone.

As they turned to head back, Zuko bumped into Toph who fell over, tripping on a tree root as she did and twisting her ankle. He knelt to see if she was alright, apologising every two seconds in between questions.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she said in a huff. She was cranky when she was hurt, that much he understood.

"Okay, I'll have to carry you then..."

"Whoa there Sparky. I am not being carried anywhere, got it?" she said defiantly.

"Well, you're not going to stay here, and you can't walk. What do you propose?" he said smugly. Toph frowned and bent a rock at him and he expertly dodged it, almost as if he was expecting it.

"Now is that any way to treat your rescuer?" he asked. She caught the laughter in his voice and eased a bit. Zuko picked Toph up gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't get any ideas," she said with a smirk, but gave a satisfied smile when she felt his heart beat a little faster.

Back at the house, Zuko immediately went to work on Toph's foot. He ordered the servants to fetch him everything he needed as he carried her to her bed. He put her down and lifted her skirt a little to examine her foot.

If Zuko was paying attention, he would have noticed Toph beginning to colour. He took her foot in his hands and Toph bit her lip.

"Does it hurt?" he asked noticing the look on her face.

"Y... yeah, right there, ow!" she said when he pressed her foot.

Then he began rubbing her foot gently. Toph bit her lip as hard as she dared without making a single sound. The pain was almost unbearable, but the embarrassment was even more so. Only Katara had seen to her feet when she was hurt and those horrible people at the spa in Ba Sing Se. Her feet were an intimate part of her and for him to touch them was a little more than innocent for her.

When the water came, Zuko washed both her feet; he said there was no point in washing just one foot. Toph began to get uncomfortable. He was just trying to cause her the least pain possible, she told herself and forced herself to breathe normally. He dried them then he put a cold compress on her foot and she was grateful for the pain easing.

Zuko was so gentle with her, it was unimaginable. He rubbed a sweet-smelling balm into her foot.

"This will help with the pain," he said and looked at her, "does that feel better?"

She nodded and he covered her foot again patting it gently. Toph smiled in his general direction.

"Thank you," she said putting her hand on his. He paused staring at her smile. She was so beautiful... He reached out and pushed her hair out of her face. Toph stiffened just a little, but enough to bring him back to the present. He cleared his throat, said goodnight and left her to rest.

Toph lay back deep in thought. She felt so utterly helpless when Zuko was around her and she hated that. Helplessness didn't bode well with her. The main conflict within her was that she liked the kind of helplessness he made her feel. She curled up on the bed and sighed. Her relationship with him had changed. Whether for the worse or for the better, she was yet to tell.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER, NOR DO I CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO IT, ANY OF THE CHARCTERS, OR LOCATIONS IN THIS FAN FICTION STORY. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.**

**Chapter 6**

It was very hot. Zuko couldn't tell where the sweltering heat was coming from, but it was positively unbearable. He was in a darkened corridor with only a few dim lamps for illumination. Following the path that seemed familiar to him, he came to a door that had the Fire Nation emblem on it.

He opened the door and stepped out into the charred remains of the garden at home. He saw a figure kneeling by the murky waters of what was left of the turtle duck pond and his heart began to race. It was Mai! He ran to her, but just before he got to her, she vanished. He turned abruptly, sensing a presence behind him and found Mai smiling at him, his father at her side and Azula at her other side.

Behind them, General Zhao laughed maliciously standing over his mother's crouched form, his sword raised. Then Mai pushed Zuko into the water. It seemed to be dragging him down slowly. He called out to them, but they all just stood watching him sink. Even his mother, eyes wet with tears was powerless to stop it. Deeper and deeper he went as if he was being dragged to the depths by some creature. The light was so far away. He couldn't breathe...

Then he felt another presence around him. He opened his eyes and found himself in Ba Sing Se. Behind him stood Toph whose eyes shone a brilliant emerald green instead of their usual pale green. He knew she could see him and she accepted him for who he was, scarred and abandoned as he was. She reached for his scar and touched it. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Then she was being pulled away. She was reaching for him, begging him to help her. He reached out to catch her hand but he was just too far. She was disappearing...

Zuko woke with a start bathed in a cold sweat. He groaned and put a hand over his eyes. That was the third nightmare that week. They had become more and more frequent of late and he had no idea how to make them go away. He stared up at the ceiling sighing in frustration. He hadn't had a good night's sleep in a while. If he wasn't dreaming about Mai, he was dreaming about Azula or his father. They were all ghosts from his past. Why wouldn't they just leave him be?

He sat up and raked a hand through his hair. What would his uncle say in a situation like that? He tried to think about it but gave up. He wouldn't understand what he said anyway. His uncle was extremely cryptic when he gave his advice.

He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and got up to pace his room. Sleep was becoming his enemy. He needed to rest, but his dreams would haunt him. Maybe he was going mad? He put on his robe and padded down the hall. He paused at the door he got to and took a deep breath. What on earth was he doing? He was going to get an earful for sure.

He rapped lightly on the door and was surprised when he heard a voice tell him to come in. Toph was seated on a love seat on the balcony, seemingly enjoying the cool night breeze. She was in a pale green night gown and barefoot as usual. Her ankle was healing nicely. She could move around, but not too much. He was glad she was awake. She was one of his very good friends, If anyone could help him, it was her.

"You're not sleeping," he said entering and shutting the door behind him.

"I can't sleep. I've been sitting out here for a while now," said Toph shifting on the love seat on the balcony. The moonlight gave her an almost angelic glow as she smiled at him.

"You're not asleep either. Is something wrong?" she asked. Zuko sat down beside her and sighed.

"For the last few days, I've been having these strange nightmares..." he began and proceeded to tell her all about his most recent one.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm losing it like Azula. Maybe we both got a faulty gene or something," he said burying his face in his hands.

"You _**are**_ a little on the crazy side, yes," she said with a laugh as she nudged him.

"You're one to talk," he said and nudged her back.

"You're the right kind of crazy though," she said reaching for his hair. Her fingers combed gently through his dark hair and she smiled. "Come on," she said taking his hand.

"Where..." he began.

"No questions, just come before I kick myself for even thinking this. "

She led him to her bed and asked him to lie down. She lay down facing him and took his hand.

"Okay, now talk to me."

"About what?" he asked puzzled, "and why are we in your bed?"

"You ask a lot of questions," she said, "I'm going to try to help you get rid of your nightmares." Her smile faded a little and she squeezed his hand ever so slightly.

"Tell me about her," she simply said. There was no question as to who 'her' was. Zuko sighed and turned over to lie on his back facing the ceiling.

"What's to tell? She was all I ever hoped for. She wasn't like anyone I'd ever met. She loved me and I loved her. We were supposed to have a life together, start over and forget the past..." he squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"When she got pregnant, I was sure Agni had blessed us. I was going to start a family and end the reign of terror my great grandfather had begun. It would all be over soon. Then..." his voice cracked and Toph leaned over to hold his hand in both of hers, encouraging him to go on if he could. He continued after a long pause.

"The doctor couldn't understand it. She had been fine throughout her pregnancy and even in labour she'd been just fine... I had helped take care of her and my first born you know... She just... died. One minute we were laughing and the next, she was just gone..." Zuko shut his eyes letting the memories flood back. He had been hysterical when he had received the news. He had begged her to wake up, cried over her body, shaken her... Seeing her lie lifeless on their bed, a little part of him might just have gone as mad as his sister had. He refused to be parted from her and had to be restrained while her body was wrapped up.

His Mai. _**His**_ Mai. His beloved wife and their first child had perished on what had started out as the happiest day of his life. He squeezed Toph's hand feeling the pain fill him again. She reached up slowly and touched his face, finding the wetness there and wiping it away wordlessly. She didn't poke fun at him or show her disdain like he had thought she would. She simply smiled and gently wiped away his tears, letting him hold her hand.

"I couldn't believe it, I didn't want to believe it... She was so young and so beautiful... A part of me died with her and I don't know if I'll ever get it back..." Toph felt his chest heave. He was trying to be brave. She desperately wanted to show him that he didn't have to.

"I loved her so much," he said in a choked whisper.

"And she loved you," she finally said gently rubbing his hand with her thumb. After a few moments, Zuko looked back at her, a smile on his face.

"Yes, she did," he said. Toph shuffled closer and blushed.

"Look, I'm not really good at this, but if you want to... you know, hug or something..." without being told twice, Zuko crushed her to him. She smelled of fresh pine and cedar with a hint of Sandalwood. He breathed deep and sighed. It had been so long since he'd had any human contact of that nature, so very long...

"A little less crushing Sparky," she said in a sort of strangled voice.

"Sorry," he said and was about to let go when she stopped him.

"I have a feeling you need this," she said and put his arms back around her.

"Thank you," he said as he tucked his arm around her. Snuggling closer to him, she smiled and sighed.

"Goodnight Sparky," she said and drifted off.

"Goodnight..." he said with a yawn, and followed her to the land of dreams.

**OoOoO**

Zuko woke up to the sun shining in his eyes with Toph still sound asleep beside him. She stirred in her sleep and rolled over so that she was now facing him. He watched her peaceful face and smiled. He'd slept exceptionally well that night. He pushed her hair out of her face and watched her sleep. She was gorgeous in the morning light. He gently kissed her forehead and rose. He had to get to his room without anyone noticing or everyone would get the wrong impression about them and that was the last thing he wanted. He stepped out into the hall and, seeing nobody about, headed swiftly for his room.

Toph sat up when she heard the door close behind him. She had been awake for all of ten minutes when she felt Zuko kiss her and leave. She touched her forehead and smiled. This wasn't so bad. What she felt for Zuko, she admitted was more than friendship. He had at least opened up to her a bit. She had felt the pain in his words, and he had cried. It took a lot for Sparky to cry. He was always strong and sure, a born leader...

Toph stood and felt him cross the hall to his own room in the corridor at the other end of the house. He would be just fine. Now he could begin to heal, one slow and steady step at a time.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER, NOR DO I CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO IT, ANY OF THE CHARCTERS, OR LOCATIONS IN THIS FAN FICTION STORY. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.**

**Chapter 7**

The week that followed, Zuko slept better than he had in the last ten years. His mind was completely at ease. He and Toph went out by day and sat together until late into the night just talking. She was coming to mean a lot to him, his brave little earth bender. He sighed leaning back beside her and watching her warm her toes in the morning sun.

"We should go and visit the others sometime," she said, "I want to know what Twinkletoes has been doing without us." Zuko chuckled.

"I think he'll be fine, but we should definitely make a point of it. I haven't seen the babies since they were born. I'll bet they're pretty big by now."

"Tell me about them," she said turning to him. All the happy memories came back to him as he told her about the new children and all that was happening in the Southern Water Tribe and in the Air temples. She listened with rapt attention, laughing every now and again at Sokka's antics. He may have become a man, but there was still a part of him that would forever be silly.

"I do miss Sugar Queen," she said tucking her feet under her, "She was always so perfect. I guess I was... a little jealous. Everyone said she was beautiful..." then she turned to him with a mischievous smile, "Tell anyone, and you'll pay."

Zuko looked at her and sighed. She was lovely. In the morning sun, she was like an enigma, too good to be true. She had held her hair up out of her face, but some unruly locks fell out of their binding and down her back where the wind played gently on them.

He shifted closer and Toph turned to him.

"What..." she began but broke off when he leaned closer tucking her hair behind her ear.

"_**You're**_ beautiful," he said. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek and her heart was beating wildly in her chest. He was going to kiss her again. She just knew it. His warm hand cupped her cheek and turned her face towards his.

"Zuko..." she whispered and he silenced her with a kiss. His hand caught hers pinning it to the ground and the other claimed her waist pulling her closer to him. Her hands rose into his dark hair raking tangling themselves in the long black silk. She let out a little whimper and he smiled against her lips. Toph leaned against him. Her whole body was awash with flame – and it wasn't the bad kind. She had never felt more feminine nor more wanted, loved and cherished than at that moment, not even when she was with her parents.

Finally, they pulled apart breathing hard. Zuko leaned his forehead against hers and touched her cheek. Toph turned her face and kissed his hand then turned back towards him with a small smile.

"You will always be beautiful to me Toph," he said, the vibrations of his husky voice causing a shiver to run through her. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes.

"Always?" she asked slowly.

"Always," he said and kissed her lips again. Putting her arms around his neck, Toph shifted and sat in his lap.

"So, what does this mean... you know, for us?"

"It means," he said putting his arms around her, "I think we can start something beautiful together." She hugged him and took a deep breath. His answer to her next question was of vital importance to their relationship.

"What about Mai?" she asked gently, hoping and praying to the spirits that she wasn't making a mistake. If it weren't for the fact that she was so close to his ear, he might not have heard her. Zuko sighed and tightened his hold around her.

"There is nothing I can do about her. Mai is gone, Toph, she has been for a long time. I still love her, I always have, but I have to let go..."

Toph smiled and leaned back in his embrace. She took his hand and patted it.

"And I'll be here to help you every step of the way," she said. He pulled her so that her head lay against his chest and smiled. Toph would keep her word. He knew she would.

**OoOoO**

A figure in the distance watched the scene unfolding. She had to stay on the sand otherwise the earth bender would feel her presence like she had twice before. The time was right. She would strike soon. Smiling evilly, she turned and walked away back down the beach. She would get more revenge for everything the Fire Lord had put her through.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER, NOR DO I CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO IT, ANY OF THE CHARCTERS, OR LOCATIONS IN THIS FAN FICTION STORY. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.**

**Chapter 8**

Azula walked into her cabin and sat down at the fireplace. She formed a blue flame in her hand and smiled into it.

"Soon father. Soon I will take over from my weak brother and make you proud," she said.

"Azula, my child..."

"Don't talk to me mother! I am not your child! You always preferred him over me, didn't you? You couldn't see me as anything but a monster! I needed you and where were you?"

"Azula," came another voice behind her.

"Father. I found him again. He has another woman now. I'll take care of her and make sure I crush him into the dust. He won't be able to stand in my way again. I'll challenge him to another Agni Kai and this time, he won't be able to stop me. You will be proud of me, won't you?"

Her father looked down at her and kissed her forehead wordlessly. Her mother let a tear course down her cheek and she turned away like she always did. Azula didn't care. Her mother never understood. Lately she had been trying to get back in Azula's good graces, but it wasn't going to work. Her mother had always liked Zuko best, and for that, he had to suffer!

Passing villagers stared at the house with the strange woman who always talked to herself. If they weren't so afraid of what she might do to them with her fire bending ability, they might have found out who she was already, but nobody dared.

**OoOoO**

Zuko found Toph by the beach again in the afternoon. He had gone for an urgent meeting and Toph had had to spend the day alone. She had been sitting there for a while and she smiled when she heard his familiar footsteps. He sat beside her wordlessly for a few moments then broke the silence.

"What's on your mind?" he asked taking her hand absent-mindedly and began stroking it gently with his thumb.

"My family, our friends... us," she said turning to him. Zuko smiled and tucked a stray strand behind her ear.

"What about them?" he asked again.

"Where they are now, where they will be in future. And about us, well, just stuff. My mum will be glad to know we're... more intimate friends and my dad would be more than happy about it..." she leaned against him, wrapping her arms around him and sighed, "do you think we'll get that far?" Zuko chuckled.

"I'd like to think so," he said and kissed her hair.

"So, how was your meeting with the representatives?" she asked. She thought it might be nice to change the subject a bit.

"The same as usual. Uncle wasn't wrong. Those meetings are usually boring. I have no idea why they have to be so long, and I have to stay awake through the whole thing, being the Fire Lord and all..." Toph laughed.

"Boy, am I glad I'm not in your shoes," she said and kissed his cheek, "it went okay though?"

"Yeah, pretty much," he said shifting, "now, enough about my boring day. We are going to do something together."

"What's that?" she asked hearing the mischief in his voice.

"You and me are going to swim," he said. Before she could protest, he had picked her up and was walking with her to the water.

"Put me down Zuko! Don't you dare!" she screamed at him fighting. He laughed and carried her to the edge of the sea where he put her down. She started to shrink away from the water clinging to his shoulders.

"It's okay, the water's not deep. I promise we'll take it one step at a time... Ow!"

Toph hit his arm and glared at him as only she could.

"Fire Lord or not Zuko, do that again, and the Fire Nation will be looking for another leader."

"Sorry," he said and he meant it, "I just thought that since you can't swim, you might want a lesson or two, at least so that you can float."

Toph sulked for a bit then relented. He _**was**_ trying to be nice.

"Alright then, teach me. But I'm serious. If I die out there, I will never forgive you Sparky," she said with a small smile.

"I won't let you go. Trust me," he said and took her hand as he said so. He began to lead her towards the sea until the water was up to Toph's waist.

"I think this is deep enough," he said and Toph was visibly relieved. Zuko laughed and taught her to float. She splashed a lot of water in his face a few times in panic, but he finally got her to relax.

"There now, you see? Not so bad, is it?" he asked hugging her.

"No, it's not," she said and splashed water at him. He splashed water back and the game began. Finally, exhausted and wet to the bone, Zuko and Toph headed for the beach where they sat side by side again drying slowly.

"Thanks," she said at last breaking the silence.

"Will you be up for another lesson tomorrow?" he asked moving next to her.

"I can't wait," she said sarcastically and kissed his cheek. So far, the summer was turning out better than she had expected. Even Zuko had changed. She actually felt his heart beat a little faster when she was around. Smiling to herself, she snuggled against him and shut her eyes. Everything was going to work out just fine.

**OoOoO**

They were walking back to the beach house when Toph shoved Zuko into a bush and dodged a lightning bolt. Looking back to where she had taken an earth bending stance, Zuko wondered what had happened. One moment they were walking and talking without a care in the world then the next he was inside a bush.

"Toph, what..." then he saw it. There was a figure in the road ahead of them. He couldn't see the face of whoever it was, but they were definitely Fire Nation and they wanted a fight. Zuko stood gauging their adversary and took up a fire bending stance beside Toph.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked.

Toph felt the figure twitch and in a moment, she had erected a wall around both her and Zuko as more lightning was aimed at them.

"I don't think they want to talk," she said and moving the earth wall, aimed some rocks at the figure. Zuko watched the figure dodge the rocks one by one and aimed his flames at it. Jumping lithely, it reached a tree above them and stared down at Toph. Zuko saw what was in those eyes and froze for a split second. He knew those cold and lifeless amber eyes. He had known them for a long time...

"Azula..." he said incredulously. The figure leapt through the trees and disappeared in the distance.

"She's gone," he said and brushed himself off.

"Are you sure it's her?" asked Toph relaxing.

"I would know that look anywhere. That was Azula. We had better get back. I should put the rest of the house and guard on high alert. She didn't look alright and I don't believe she was here for a happy reunion."

Toph frowned as she let Zuko lead her back. Their perfect holiday was ruined. Zuko would worry about her now, and she didn't want him to. She could only hope that he didn't change too much for her to bear.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER, NOR DO I CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO IT, ANY OF THE CHARCTERS, OR LOCATIONS IN THIS FAN FICTION STORY. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.**

**Chapter 9**

"Zuzu..."

He turned around but couldn't see anything around him.

"I'm right here..." came the voice again. He knew that voice and it unsettled him completely. He turned and saw two amber eyes staring back at him.

He tried to attack the figure but he couldn't. He had no power over it at all. It laughed and he knew who it was.

"Now, Zuzu, is that any way to treat your dear little sister?" asked Azula, finally coming into focus.

"What do you want from me?" he asked. She simply laughed and a light came on beside her. Toph was in a wooden cage trussed up and gagged. He feet were covered as well so she was practically helpless.

"Let her go Azula!" he yelled.

"Or what?" she smirked and formed a little blue flame on her finger.

"I wonder how fast this cage can burn..." she said and set one bar alight.

"Toph!" he yelled as he watched the cage flare up and burn. Toph began to scream, but he could do nothing to save her...

"Hey... Wake up. It's just a bad dream..."

He heard the voice as if it was far away. He opened his eyes and they slowly came into focus. Toph was sitting beside him on his bed. She touched his face with her cool hands and smiled as he became a little calmer. She had taken the room next to his since they had become a couple. She must have felt something wrong and come in to check on him.

"Want to talk about it? Your heart's going so fast it just might expl..." he kissed her cutting her off and hugged her to him. She was safe. His Toph was safe and sound right beside him.

"That bad huh?" she asked hugging him back. She lay his head on her shoulder and kissed his temple.

"Worse. Azula had put you in a wooden cage. She set it on fire. I couldn't..." he stopped and tightened his hold around her.

"Relax Sparky. I'm alright and I still will be. I can take anything your crazy sister can bring." She smoothed back his hair gently holding him. Zuko remembered his mother once doing the same thing. He was glad that Toph was there. He wasn't quite sure what he would do without her.

"What would I do without you?" he asked softly kissing her hand.

"Well, I don't know what the rooms for loony royalty are like, but I'm sure you'd be comfortable enough," she chuckled.

He sat up and looked at her smiling.

"I'm serious though Toph. I don't want to lose you. You mean too much to me," he said touching her cheek. She put her hand over his and moved to lay her head on his shoulder.

"You never will Zuko. I'll be right beside you always. I'll kick your butt when you get crazy and beat some sense into you when you need it. If you try to push me away, I'll stick to you like a chameleon-monkey to your hair. You'll get rid of me when you die, got that?" she asked squeezing his hand. He chuckled and lay back on his pillows, dragging her down with him.

"Yeah. I got it."

"Good, now go back to sleep. I'm sure you have a dozen boring meetings and things to do tomorrow," she said getting up. He tightened his hold on her hand.

"Please stay?" he asked. She smiled and nodded getting comfortable beside him. He sighed and held onto her tighter. Toph meant the world to him. He hadn't felt this strongly, not even for Mai whom he had loved with all his heart. He would do everything in his power to keep Toph safe even if it meant facing his sister and taking her down.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"You've gone soft," she taunted and bended a rock towards him.

"You think so?" he asked dodging each of her attacks in sequence.

"Yup. I don't think I've had such a boring sparring partner before!" she exclaimed bending the rock around her to form body armour as a shield against his flames.

"Oh, so you want it rough, eh?" he asked, "well, you asked for it." He gave her a full dose of his fire bending and smirked when she began to struggle to keep up.

"Now we're talking," she said with a smirk.

They had come to the mutual decision that they could spar for practice, to ease Zuko's nerves, to keep Toph active thus making her happy and to give them both something to do to pass the time.

At the end of the battle, she had Zuko pinned to the ground with his arms in rock shackles. He smiled and caught his breath as Toph came towards him. She stomped on the ground and he was promptly raised to standing with a wall of earth behind him. She smiled and reached up to kiss him as she released his hands.

"There now, are you satisfied that I can take care of myself?" she asked.

"I know you can," he said wrapping his arm around her waist and tipping up her chin. She was wearing clothes much like the ones she wore ten years ago as they travelled together but these were custom made for her to fit her mature body, and Zuko loved the way she looked in them. The pants were still baggy and she was still barefoot, but her top shirt had been cut to show off her smooth flat stomach and the extremely well-hidden emerald piercing there. He'd almost fallen out of his seat when he first saw her in these clothes for the first time.

"I'll have to go out tomorrow," he said softly and twined his fingers with hers.

"Another boring meeting?" she asked making a face.

He laughed gently and nodded against her forehead.

"Yes. I have to see some foreign dignitaries and an ambassador from the Northern Water tribe went out of his way specifically to see me. I won't be gone too long though, just a few hours in the morning..."

She lifted her fingers to his lips.

"Stop worrying. I'll be fine." He smiled and hugged her. She would be fine. He knew she was able to more than protect herself. She could probably even capture Azula if she had a mind to do it.

**OoOoOoOoO**

The guards had been looking around town for Azula and were also searching the nearby villages. Azula had to pass through a dozen alleyways before she came to her little house. It wasn't much, and she hated it. Her stupid brother was living a life of luxury and he had stuck her in the hospital, not even bothering to visit her once. Now she was forced to live the life of a common peasant, with barely even enough to feed herself. If she wasn't an expert thief, she might have starved!

What did he know? He didn't care about her. He didn't have to live knowing that his mother thought of him as a monster. If anything, it was the absolute opposite.

"What are you going to do to him Azula," asked her mother standing sadly behind her.

"I'm making sure you love only me this time. He had you when he was little, now you'll love me too," she said and took out a dagger, "you'll love me too!"

She hurled the dagger behind her in the direction of her mother. The dagger sunk into the wood at the far end of the house with a determined thunk. Azula smiled. She would get her revenge. If she died, it was the last thing she would do!

**OoOoO**

Toph walked on the beach feeling the warm sunshine on her skin. She loved the beach house. It was always so calm and quiet around. Sometimes infuriating, but it gave her time to practice her sand bending. She had learned from one of the sand benders who had come to Ba Sing Se having to relay a message and seeing no reason to rush back to the desert.

She didn't get to learn a lot though since he was called away immediately afterwards, but she liked to practice. She was getting better on her own. She could even feel a more vibrations from the sand than just the particles. That was how she could tell she had been followed. She could faintly tell that there was another heartbeat not fifty paces behind her.

She bent down and picked up some sand. It helped to have the sand vibrations in her hands. She could differentiate the vibration in her hand from all the others around her. She gasped as the heartbeat came into sharp focus. It was Azula. Feeling a shift in her position, Toph raised a wall of sand between her and Azula, just in time to protect her from Azula's fiery blast.

"You're more talented than I thought," said Azula not letting up on her attack. Toph stomped in the sand and raised a wall in the sea making all the water rush towards Azula to knock her down. She raised mounds of sand and compressed them as hard as she could. It was a move she had perfected in the last year since she had needed to use it to save her friends from the sinking library.

"What do you want with me?" asked Toph, now angry.

"What do I want? I want revenge against my idiot brother for stealing the throne from me..." she made a flame in her hand and aimed it at her. Toph jumped away as Azula got up. She aimed her flame at the earth bender and put flames in her way to trap her should she try to avoid the first attack.

"Not bad for a blind girl," she said maliciously as Toph dodged each of her attacks, you're putting up more of a fight than Mai did..." she added. Toph gasped and her hesitation cost her. Azula's flames managed to sear a bit of her shirt and burn her stomach in the process. She cursed under her breath and stood slowly digesting Azula's words. Then it hit her.

"You killed Mai, didn't you?" Azula just laughed.

"It's amazing what a little poison can do, you'd be surprised how easy it was. And she felt all the pain of her body slowly dying while she was in labour. The best part is, nobody could tell the pain she died in... Nobody except me!" Azula cackled and formed blue flames in her hands.

Toph, suddenly angered, thrust a wall of sand Azula's way. Azula jumped and aimed at Toph from above. Her blasts managed to singe some of Toph's clothes, but there was no way she was going to be beaten now. She would take Azula down if it was the last thing she did!

"You'll be more fun to kill. I won't have to resort to underhanded tactics. I'll make sure you suffer and this time, Zuzu will know it!" she said and bended flames at Toph from all sides. Toph raised wet sand to put out the flames and when Azula let up, she let it down.

She had killed Mai and put Zuko through so much misery. Azula had hurt her own brother by killing his wife. It was now a personal matter because it would crush Zuko to find out.

Then Azula took up a familiar stance.

"Let's see how you handle a little lightning," she said and thrust it at her. Toph jumped out of the way managing to get a burning scar on one of her arms. She tried to find a way out of this one. She had to take Azula down. She had to survive no matter what. Zuko would never forgive her if she died. As she raised a small wall of sand, Toph felt something small and hard thunk into the sand in front of her. It felt slippery and strange. Then she remembered something that her master, Lee Gong had taught her...

"Earth and fire came together to make beauty," he had said and showed her a piece of smooth earth. It was earth because she could bend it, but it was in a strange form. It felt like a hard rock made out of sand... glass!

"This is glass," he had said confirming her suspicions. "Be wise when fighting fire with earth little friend. It may save your life, some day..."

Toph smirked and took up her stance. Lee Gong hadn't known then how right he was. She would have to think fast though. A cage would be appropriate, but then again, a shell would be better and much easier to plan. She ran straight towards Azula who aimed her lightning at her. Toph jumped lithely over the fire bender bringing a wall of sand with her to cover Azula. Having already shot her lightning and following Toph to try and get her, she had struck the sand around her forming a glass encasement around herself. Toph smirked and hardened the ground around Azula's feet and making sand shackles to catch her flailing hands and stop her from doing anything more.

"Let me go you worthless peasant! I'm warning you! When I get out of here, you will be sorry!" she screamed at Toph. Toph sighed and held her position. She would have to stay where she was to handle Azula until help came. She hoped Zuko wouldn't be too mad with her. She _**had**_ caught Azula after all. Azula wouldn't be causing any more mischief soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER, NOR DO I CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO IT, ANY OF THE CHARCTERS, OR LOCATIONS IN THIS FAN FICTION STORY. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.**

**Chapter 10**

Zuko was very angry.

"I asked you not to leave the grounds Toph!"

"So you were going to keep me locked up?"

"It was for your own safety!"

"What do you think I'm still weak and helpless?"

"I didn't say that. I told you Toph, I want to protect you. Don't you understand?"

"Look here Princess, I captured her again, all by myself! Since you seem to be hard of hearing, I think that should be enough to tell you I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"

"That's not the point! You could have been killed! Do you know what that would do to me? Do you know just how much you mean to me Toph? DO YOU?" he asked yelling at her. They had been arguing non-stop for the last half hour, but that question made Toph go quiet. Zuko ran a frustrated hand through his hair and took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

"I just wanted you to be safe. I don't want anything to happen to you," he said in a softer tone of voice.

"I... I know," she said slowly and went towards him. He turned to face her and took her hand. Her wounds had been bandaged and the doctors had told him that she would be fine. He stroked her cheek lovingly with the back of his hand then hugged her to him gently.

He had gone crazy when he came back early in the afternoon and found Toph gone. He had the entire house and village searched, but nobody had seen her. Then, when it got late, he had gone to the beach, the only place left to look and found her tired and straining to keep Azula in a strange glass case.

The guards had restrained her and he had taken a very exhausted and rather bruised Toph into his arms hugging her for dear life and thanking the Spirits that she was alive.

"Zuko, there was something Azula said about Mai that I think you should know," she said and sat down.

He sat down beside her. She had called him by his given name and that meant that it was a serious matter. She only ever did when she was serious. She took his hand and told him what she had learned from Azula. Zuko listened and felt himself flare up with anger. Toph could tell that the heat in the room had risen substantially and tightened her hold on his hand in an attempt to calm him down. They sat in silence for a moment then Zuko rose and left the room.

Toph sighed as she felt his footsteps fade down the hall. He needed some time alone. This part of the journey to healing that wise Uncle Iroh had spoken of was going to be the hardest. He would need her there, but he would also need her to understand when he had to have some time to himself. She worried that he might do something to Azula that he would probably regret later, but she had to trust his better judgement.

**OoOoO**

Zuko went to the mental facility and was taken to Azula's cell. She had been restrained to keep her from destroying her room. She had also been given some medicines that the doctor had said would keep her calm. He walked into the room with the doctor who left but said he wouldn't be far away if he was needed.

"Zuzu?" she asked in a strained voice as she opened her eyes slowly. He said nothing, just stood there and said nothing.

"Are you angry at me too? Are you angry at me like father always is? He doesn't listen to me any more. He says I let him down. I suppose you don't care about that..." she said turning away from him.

"You killed Mai," he said evenly. His tone was cold and filled with hate.

"I had to. Father told me that I had to hurt you like you hurt him. Mother told me not to and now even she won't talk to me..." she said slowly. She looked tired and defeated. He stared at her, feeling nothing for the sister he once knew. She was a monster to him, perhaps more...

"But she is still you sister, the only family you have left," said a voice inside him. He shut his eyes and ground his teeth together. She was still his sister.

"You hate me, don't you? Everyone hates me. Even Ty Lee wouldn't see me. She blocked my chi and left me for dead. Mai wouldn't let me see her. Mother hates me and father won't look at me. I should die..." Zuko breathed deep watching her continue babbling. Maybe if he'd paid a little more attention to her, she would have gotten better. It was true that she had nobody left in the world to be there for her. It was his duty as Fire Lord, and as her older brother to take care of her, no matter how difficult it was. He turned to walk away and she spoke up as he reached the door. There was panic in her voice.

"You're leaving me again?" she asked. He said nothing and she knew he was. "Will you come and see me some times? I'm sorry about Mai. Mother wants me to apologise, but really Zuzu, nobody will talk to me..."

He turned and looked in her eyes. There was so much sincerity in them that he no longer felt angry at her. Yes, she had killed Mai and she had tried to kill Toph too, but he was partly responsible for the way she was now.

"I will come visit," he said and left the room.

**OoOoO**

"So you'll go and see her again?" asked Toph leaning against Zuko.

"I promised I would. She doesn't have anyone left besides me. The doctors tell me she's worse than she was when she left. I have to be there for her. Maybe she'll get better or maybe even change..."

She squeezed his hand and shut her eyes.

"They'll take good care of her, I'm sure," she said.

"And now that your holiday's almost over, what happens next?" Toph sighed and took his hand in hers.

"I didn't come looking for a summer love, but now that I found one, I don't want it to last just the summer," she said and kissed his hand. He smiled and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I don't want that either," he said and claimed her lips in another long kiss. She lifted her hands to his hair tangling them in the dark silk and pulled him closer. Eager to oblige her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him as well. There was more passion in that kiss than any they had ever shared and at that moment in time, they couldn't care for anything or anyone else.

Pulling away for breath, Zuko looked into her pale green eyes and smiled. Toph was his and would be for a long time yet. He pushed back her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I don't want you to leave," he whispered. She hugged him burying her face in his shoulder and smiled. She didn't want to leave either, but in a few days, she would have to. Before she could tell him so, he had leaned close to her ear and whispered with all the emotion he would ever possibly show, "I love you."

It was so simple. Three little words and Toph's world tilted endlessly. She pulled back and raised her face to his once more. She was left speechless. She had known her feelings for Zuko since the first time he kissed her. She had hoped he didn't just need her because he was in mourning, proper mourning, for the first time since Mai died. She had hoped and prayed to all the Spirits she knew, and now, her wish had come true.

"Took you long enough," she said with a chuckle. He laughed and rested his forehead against hers.

"I take it that means you love me too?" he said. She smiled and kissed him again.

"You're not as slow as I thought," she replied.

**OoOoOoOoO**

It had been three years since that fateful summer and the gang was meeting for a very special event; Zuko had a son! Katara and Aang had come with Sokka and Suki and their children to see the newest member of the family.

Suki and Katara went on and on about what the child would look like and all the things they would do with Toph now that she and Zuko had their first child. The children in their arms seemed excited too. They'd never travelled so far before and for their parents to take them all the way to the Fire Nation, and to see the Fire Lord and new Fire Prince no less! They would have many stories for their friends when they got back home. Sokka and Aang watched silently hoping that their wives didn't decide they wanted an entire fleet of children.

A servant came to greet them at the door. They were led up to their respective rooms and then they all gathered in the main hall waiting to be led to Zuko's room.

"I can't wait to see the little guy!" said Katara for the millionth time that day. Thankfully, before she and Suki could go into one of their tirades about babies again, Iroh came to meet them in the hall.

"I'm a great uncle now!" he exclaimed after the greetings. "You should see the little one. He looks just like his mother, but he has his father's eyes." he said leading them up to Zuko's room.

They entered Zuko's elaborately furnished room one by one very quietly, but the silence was broken again when the women saw the new mother and her baby.

Toph was on the bed holding a little bundle in her arms with a little tuft of dark hair sticking out at the top. She smiled as she heard them come in. Zuko had his arm around his wife's shoulders watching their little boy sleep. His little amber eyes were hidden under closed lids as he slept in his mother's loving arms. Zuko hardly ever left Toph's side. She had to remind him at least a dozen times a day that she was perfectly fine, though she secretly loved all the attention he was giving her. Not that she would ever admit it of course...

Suki and Katara rushed forward towards the mother and the baby. Iroh followed them to stand beside his niece and her son. He was so proud of Zuko and Toph and he loved his little grand nephew to pieces. Zuko greeted the other men and the children at the door.

"Glad you could make it," said Zuko patting their backs. The children crowded around the little bundle all wanting to see the little person in Toph's arms.

"Are you kidding? We wouldn't miss this for the world!" said Sokka going to join the women beside Toph.

"Good to see you again Sokka," said Toph with a grin recognising her old friend's voice.

"Good to see..." he broke off catching the joke in her statement and the others laughed. He smiled and said, "Good to see you too Toph."

Zuko and Aang stood at the door and watched the others ooh and ahh at the new Fire Prince, Roku, named after Zuko's great grandfather, the previous Avatar.

"You've changed, Zuko," said Aang after a while.

"For the better I hope," he said.

"Yes, definitely for the better. She's brought a smile to your eyes again. I hope you've found peace at last old friend," he said clapping him on the back and walking over to see the young Fire Prince.

Zuko watched his new family and his old friends and a new joy filled his heart. They had grown up together and now could celebrate all their children together. He truly was happy. He had been given another chance to start over. What more could he ask for?


End file.
